<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where we will go by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816208">Where we will go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50Nuances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Cameos, Cockblocking, Cute, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Domestic Fluff, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Mention of sex, Nami is done with them, Napping, Nightmares, Pining, References to Addiction, Sanji need a distraction, Wedding Planning, Zoro is happy to help, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de textes dans le canon d'OPiece dans le cadre du 50Nuances</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinbei &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50Nuances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoo. Je me hais, des bisous.<br/>Non en vrai, je sais pas why je me challenge comme ça mais c'est fun. Donc voici le premier texte, du premier recueil pour ce 50Nuances o/<br/>Spoil WCI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les sabres étaient posés face à lui, dans les petites encoches que Franky avait spécialement réalisées pour les armes quand il avait aménagé cette chambre. Le bras lourd de leur propriétaire l’entourait, pour l’empêcher de se lever comme presque chaque matin. Sauf que c’était le milieu de la nuit, la courte nuit, du cuisinier et il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux des lames devant lui. </p><p>Il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié les armes blanches. Enfin, les couteaux de cuisines pouvaient en être, il l’avait même prouvé à WaterSeven même si personne n’avait été témoin, mais il ne les considérait pas réellement comme tel. </p><p>Quand Judge lui avait mit son premier sabre dans les mains, il avait juste pas aimé le fait même de tenir une arme. Comparé à ses frères qui s’amusaient comme des petits fous aux chevaliers et escrimeurs. </p><p>Avec le temps, il avait presque oublié la sensation d’une lame dans sa main. Une vraie lame, pas celles qu’il utilisait tout les jours. Puis Zoro l’avait forcé à en utiliser une. Il ne savait même pas la raison de cette obligation. Il était juste venu dans la cuisine et lui avait dit de tenir une de ses lames. </p><p>Pas Emna ou Shishui. Il n’était pas un sabreur émérite mais il sentait qu’elles n’étaient pas.. Disons qu’elles étaient maléfiques. Et qu’il ne pourrait pas les toucher sans leur accord. Alors il avait prit Wado dans sa main quelques secondes avant de la rendre à son propriétaire. </p><p>Et ils avaient discuté. Discuté du fait qu’il avait prit la posture d’un épéiste sans réellement faire attention. Qu’il avait un bon maintien de la lame. Qu’il avait été entraîné pour être dirigeant d’une armée, entraîné à manier les lames. </p><p>Qu’il n’aimait pas ça et ne voulait plus jamais en avoir une dans les mains. Hors ses couteaux quand la bataille le demandait. </p><p>« A quoi tu penses ? » marmonna la voix bourrue et mal-réveillée du vert dans sa nuque. </p><p>« Tes sabres. » répondit-il sur le même ton, appréciant les baisers qui courraient sur ses épaules. </p><p>« Et ? Tu veux en avoir un en main à nouveau ? » </p><p>« Hors celui entre tes jambes, nope. » Il pouvait entendre l’oeil rouler juste à cause du soupir que Zoro fit en réponse. Mais plus sérieusement, il finit par donner une vraie raison « Je suis pas fait pour ça. L’entraînement n’y changeait rien et ne changera rien si je réessayai. »</p><p>« T’aurai pu être bon qui sait. » fit le second en lui mordillant légèrement l’omoplate. </p><p>« Tu veux que j’te batte à ton propre jeu marimo ? » s’amusa-t-il.</p><p>« Tss.. Comme si tu pouvais. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspiré par le fanart https://toboldlymuppet.tumblr.com/post/630882768530948096/demon-lord-zoro-looking-down-on-you-the-most</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était rare de voir la forme démoniaque du second l’équipage. </p><p>La seule fois que Sanji l’avait vu, c’était à Thriller Barck, quand il s’était réveillé et qu’il s’était mit à la recherche du sabreur. Retrouver ce dernier en vie était un miracle. Mais voir sa forme démoniaque tout autant. </p><p>Zoro avait une telle maîtrise de lui-même que personne n’aurait pu croire qu’il était une créature infernale s’il ne l’avait pas annoncé durant un repas. D’ailleurs, certains ne l’avaient pas crû et avaient pensé à une blague. Étonnamment, il y avait crû. </p><p>Et dieu il l’avait trouvé beau.</p><p>C’était peut-être stupide de trouver un démon beau. Après tout, c’était fait pour ça, pour vous ensorceler et vous envoyer en Enfer. Mais il ne pourrait jamais expliquer le sentiment qu’il avait eu en voyant la forme démoniaque du vert. </p><p>En soit, il ne changeait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, les cornes venant de son front et caressant le haut de son crânes pour partir vers le haut, la bouche allant d’une joue à l’autre et les oreilles pointues auraient pu le repousser. De même que les bras devenus noirs et les griffes énormes qui remplaçaient à présent les doigts du démon. </p><p>Mais non. Il trouvait ça beau. </p><p>Bien sûr, sur le moment il n’avait pas réellement fait attention. Trop inquiet pour son camarade à cause du sang qu’il y avait partout. Littéralement partout. Le sol, lui-même. Et la forme démoniaque avait disparu avec l’évanouissement de son possesseur. </p><p>Sanji ne savait pas si quelqu’un d’autre l’avait vu. Peut-être les deux gars qui avaient espionné Zoro durant sa souffrance mais hors eux… Brook peut-être, mais il n’avait jamais abordé le sujet. Luffy possiblement, si le vert lui avait présenté en signe de respect. </p><p>Et lui donc.</p><p>Non intentionnellement la première fois. Ni la deuxième fois. </p><p>Les griffes avaient à peine commencé à se montrer que le vert s’était agité et avait mis ses bras devant son visage. Il n’avait pas à se cacher. Pas de lui. Jamais de lui. </p><p>Ses mains remontèrent le long du torse mâte pour aller doucement attraper les poignets qui commençaient à noircir du sabreur. Il lut de l’angoisse dans la prunelle marron et il avait envi de l’envoyer paître. Il pouvait voir les deux cornes percer doucement la peau, les extrémités de la bouche s’ouvrir légèrement. Et il voulait voir ce spectacle entièrement.  </p><p>« Arrête de me regarder. » demanda Zoro, presque une supplice que Sanji ne pouvait approuver.</p><p>« Tu es beau. » le regard de son amant était indescriptible et il avait envie de tuer quiconque avait pu rendre le vert si mal face à sa seconde forme. « Tu es magnifique. »</p><p>« Ne mens pas.. » la voix était si peu sûre que le blond n’aurait jamais pu croire qu’elle venait de l’homme face à lui s’il ne l’avait pas vu parler. </p><p>« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement, commençant à embrasser avec lenteur le visage face à lui qui essayait, sans vraiment le faire, de le déloger de là. « Tu me crois capable de te mentir ? »</p><p>Il n’eut pas de réponse. Et il sourit à cela.</p><p>« Tu es beau Zoro. Même avec ton démon. » Ce dernier ferma sa paupière fortement, pour ne pas le voir mais Sanji ne s’en formalisa pas. Son nez caressa doucement celui face à lui alors qu’il murmurait : « Je le trouvais déjà beau à Thriller Barck, je le pense toujours aujourd’hui. »</p><p>Il ne se formalisa pas non plus des lèvres voraces qui attrapèrent les siennes. Ni des griffes qui percèrent légèrement la peau de son cou. Ni des cornes qui tapèrent légèrement contre son front. </p><p>Il n’en avait cure. Il le trouvait beau de toute manière. Zoro pouvait l’amener en Enfer, il était totalement à sa merci. Totalement ensorcelé. </p><p>« On peut reprendre où on en était ? » demanda-t-il amusé, ses lèvres frôlant celles grandissantes du sabreur, tandis qu’il donnait un léger coup de rein, faisant souffler doucement ce dernier. Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement. « Ne te cache pas. Tu es magnifique. »</p><p>« Ok... » chuchota le vert. « Fais moi l’amour maintenant. »</p><p>« Avec plaisir. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce n’était pas la première fois que Zoro fût réveillé par un sursaut dans son Haki. </p><p>Il fût même pas étonné de voir que Luffy était déjà entrain de descendre de sa couchette pendant que Jinbei se réveillait en sursaut. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Mais c’était nouveau. </p><p>Depuis qu’ils avaient levé les voiles de Wano, le cuistot dormait peu. Déjà avant c’était pas le plus gros dormeur du navire mais c’était devenu pire. Au point que Chopper demande à Luffy s’il ne devrait pas mettre leur camarade sous somnifère pendant un temps. </p><p>Et les cauchemars avaient commencé le soir-même où la terre n’était plus en vue. </p><p>Le pire dans tout ça ? C’est qu’aucuns d’eux n’arrivaient à réveiller le blond durant ses crises nocturnes. </p><p>Il regarda Luffy essayer à nouveau de faire bouger leur chef en le secouant doucement mais rien n’y faisait. Jinbei prit leur capitaine par les épaules pour le faire reculer un peu pendant que le sabreur prenait place dans la couchette de leur camarade. </p><p>Presque instantanément, le blond commença à se calmer.</p><p>Personne n’était vraiment au courant de la relation qui était née entre les deux hommes. Ce n’était pas qu’ils voulaient le cacher, c’était juste arrivé et ils avaient décidé de faire ça naturellement. Bien sûr, les deux femmes avaient rapidement remarqué cela et l’avait charrié un moment. </p><p>Luffy aussi savait, il n’avait aucune idée du comment. Et Jinbei, qui les avait entendu parler un soir durant son tour de garde. </p><p>Il n’avait pas réellement compris comme Sanji pouvait faire la différence entre sa présence ou celle de quelqu’un d’autre dans son dos. Mais il n’en avait cure. Une part de lui aimait être le seul à pouvoir calmer son compagnon par sa simple présence. </p><p>Même s’il préférerait grandement que celui-ci dorme d’un sommeil sans cauchemars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les festins post-batailles étaient toujours un bon moment où les StrawHat se lâchaient un peu.</p><p>Tant que Luffy était endormi, c’était plutôt calme. Enfin pas pour le cuistot et Robin qui faisaient des pieds et des mains pour cuisiner et amener la nourriture au puits sans fond qu’était leur capitaine dans un sommeil réparateur. </p><p>Pendant ces quelques heures ou jours, tout dépendait des combats qu’ils avaient eu, le sabreur en profitait pour se faufiler dans la cuisine la nuit, rejoignant le chef qui en profitait lui pour faire une pause durant ses préparations. </p><p>Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous galant caché ou quoi que ce soit. C’était plus une tradition.</p><p>Une tradition qui avait commencé à Little Garden, après que Sanji ait soigné comme il pouvait les chevilles du vert. Ils avaient bu un verre pour fêter leur victoire et le fait qu’ils changeaient d’air. </p><p>Puis ça s’était fait naturellement au départ de Drum. À celui d’Alabasta. Et ainsi de suite. </p><p>Le blond posa une bouteille de saké sur la table à manger ainsi que deux verres. Le sabreur les servit rapidement pendant que son compagnon s’asseyait et ils levèrent leur verre à cette guerre terminée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le tableau face à elle était étrange. </p><p>Enfin il l’aurait été si elle n’était pas habituée à le voir depuis leur départ de Sabaody. C’était assez discret en général, il y avait rarement beaucoup de monde sur le pont, encore moins dans les parties à l’avant et l’arrière du navire. </p><p>Mais c’était dans ces endroits que Zoro aimait s’entraîner en général, quand il n’était pas dans la vigie ou qu’il voulait du calme tout en étant dehors. Donc, elle ne devrait pas être surprise de le trouver là. Même endormi comme un loir. </p><p>C’était déjà un peu plus surprenant de le voir dormir avec la cuisse de Sanji comme oreiller personnel. </p><p>Enfin. Comme elle l’avait dit plus tôt, depuis Sabaody, elle devrait s’y être habituée. Mais non. C’était toujours aussi incongru de voir ce spectacle. Surtout avec leur petit médecin dormant sur le ventre du sabreur. Avec le veste du cuisinier pour toute couverture. </p><p>Ce dernier lui lança un regard désolé, incapable de bouger qu’il était actuellement, et elle lui fit un signe de main pour dire que ce n’était rien. </p><p>Luffy attendrait encore quelques temps pour son en-cas d’entre midi et goûter. Même lui ne pouvait se résoudre à faire bouger Sanji de là quand ses deux camarades faisaient si bien la sieste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les soupirs et gémissements du blond étaient de la musique à ses oreilles. Les mains accrochées à sa nuque et son torse, des brasiers qu’il n’avait aucune envie de faire partir de sa peau. La bouche sur la sienne, un en-cas dont il n’avait aucune envie de se passer. </p><p>Ses mains passèrent rapidement dans le bas de son amant, se fichant bien que ce dernier soit totalement habillé, pour commencer à caresser la hampe dressée directement. Les lèvres contre les siennes se figèrent quelques secondes pour lâcher un gémissement rauque et il sourit à cela. </p><p>Il aimait beaucoup trop tirer le moindre bruit que le chef pouvait faire. C’était une satisfaction perverse, il le savait. Mais le moindre soupir, le moindre gémissement, et il était près à fondre dans son amant en quelques secondes. </p><p>La sonnerie du chronomètre de la cuisine sonna, le faisant grogner pendant que Sanji se défaisait de lui assez aisément.</p><p>« Sérieusement ? » grogna-t-il encore plus.</p><p>« On finira ce soir, tu peux attendre rohlala. » fit le chef en se levant de ses jambes, se fichant bien de l’état de son petit-ami.</p><p>« Je te veux maintenant. » Oui il réclamait et ça l’emmerdait mais il était beaucoup trop excité pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. </p><p>« Va appeler les autres pour la bouffe, le repas est prêt. »</p><p>Zoro poussa un long soupir avant de passer ses mains sur son visage pendant que l’arrière de sa tête frappait frénétiquement les coussins de la banquette rouge. Plus jamais il acceptait des baisers durant un temps de cuisson. Plus jamais. </p><p>Il tenu cette résolution jusqu’au repas du soir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les mains de Sanji, comme les siennes voire peut-être plus, étaient toute sa vie. L’un en avait besoin pour nourrir son équipage, l’autre pour le protéger. L’un avait des cicatrices fines dû aux coupures imprévues, l’autre les mains calleuses à force de tenir fermement ses gardes. </p><p>Elles étaient leur fierté. Elles étaient leur rêve ou le moyen d’y accéder. Elles étaient tout pour eux. </p><p>Ce n’était donc pas si étrange qu’il ne regarde que ça durant que l’autre parlait, fumait ou préparait les plats. Si ?</p><p>Bon il regardait aussi son cul et ses putains de jambes, dieu il avait envie de les avoir autour de sa taille mais c’était vraiment pire pour les mains blanches du blond.</p><p>Sanji l’avait remarqué d’ailleurs. Il faisait comme si de rien n’était mais Zoro savait que son camarade était au courant pour sa petite fixation actuelle. Mais ils n’en avaient pas parlé. </p><p>En fait, le cuistot semblait même plus prompt à le laisser boire au comptoir quand il cuisinait maintenant qu’il avait remarqué. </p><p>Pourquoi, il en avait aucune idée et clairement il n’en avait rien à foutre tant qu’il pouvait continuer à mater en toute impunité. </p><p>Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé du blond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était rare que les deux principaux combattants du Sunny sortent en ville. Pas parce qu’ils étaient des pirates ou quoi que ce soit rien, ça n’avait rien à voir à vrai dire. </p><p>Ils sortaient bien entendu pour le rationnement et quand l’équipage allait à terre. Mais ils sortaient rarement juste entre eux, comme le couple qu’ils étaient. Ils n’avaient pas honte d’eux ou de l’autre mais ils savaient tout deux que ce n’était pas accepté partout. </p><p>Et, avouons le, ce n’était pas trop le délire de Zoro mais il faisait un effort quand son compagnon voulait faire une sortie romantique. Parce qu’il aimait réellement le blond, au point d’accepter de manger dans un restaurant chic avec un dress-code. </p><p>Bon il n’était pas non plus en costume mais sa robe était dans le placard et il était dans une tenue appropriée.</p><p>C’était pas l’enfer non plus mais Zoro n’appréciait pas vraiment le délire. Mais ça rendait Sanji heureux d’avoir ce genre de sorti de temps en temps. Donc… </p><p>Enfin. C’était ok quand les clients voisins les regardaient pas comme s’ils étaient les plus immondes personnes possibles. Ils étaient juste gays par les dieux marins !</p><p>Il était presque sûr d’avoir entendu un mec dire qu’ils devaient retourner en Enfer et franchement ça le gavait. </p><p>Encore une remarque et il découpait quelqu’un. </p><p>Parce qu’il voyait bien qu’il n’était pas le seul à entendre les chuchotements autour d’eux. Son amant semblait complètement dépité et ça l’agaçait. C’était si rare qu’ils sortent dans un lieu comme ça et il fallait que ce soit gâché par des crétins incapables de se mêler de leur cul. </p><p>« On peut partir si tu veux. » dit-il en serrant vaguement la main blanche dans la sienne. Le blond poussa un soupir comme toute réponse. « On mangera ailleurs tant pis. Y avait bien un autre restau qui te tentait ici non ? »</p><p>Il savait que c’était chiant, parce que un second choix était toujours une solution nulle de leur point de vue mais il préférait passer un moment tranquille avec son compagnon qu’un moment avec ce dernier sur la défensive. </p><p>« Mouais ok. On va voir si l’autre à des places pour nous. » répondit le cuistot en se levant. </p><p>« Ah merci les pédales se cassent. »</p><p>Sanji se figea dans son mouvement. Et Zoro sentit très bien le verre se briser dans sa main. Bon il en avait ras le cul. Il allait en faire de la charpie de ce mec. Ca faisait cinq minutes que ce gars parlait fortement du fait qu’ils étaient des démons. Il allait rencontrer le démon d’East Blue. </p><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Sanji était hilare à la porte du restaurant dont ils venaient de se faire bannir à vie pendant qu’un sourire fier trônait sur ses lèvres. Ils virent rapidement les serveurs de l’établissement porter le gars dans une civière approximative vers l’hôpital non loin. </p><p>Est-ce qu’il regrettait ? Nope. Les larmes aux coins des yeux bleus de son amant étaient bien trop belles pour qu’il s’en veuille. Puis le gars l’avait cherché. </p><p>Et ça va, il n’avait que quelques membres de pétés. Sanji l’avait arrêté avant qu’il ne s’amuse vraiment. </p><p>Une main blanche prit la sienne pendant que son compagnon les dirigeaient vers l’autre restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait peut-être trois minutes que le vert regardait son amant fouiller la chambre comme un fou. </p><p>Ils étaient en pleine mer et Sanji essayait, vainement, de rationner ses cigarettes car la tempête qui les avait frappé quelques jours avant les avait dérivé du trajet vers la prochaine île. Ce qui faisait que le blond était sur son dernier paquet de clopes. </p><p>Ce qui amusait et faisait chier Zoro. Parce qu’autant son compagnon voulait s’occuper les mains et la bouche un peu plus souvent qu’à l’accoutumé, ce qui lui déplaisait pas, autant il était un peu plus sur les nerfs. Et le cuistot était déjà assez sang chaud avec sa nicotine dans le sang alors sans…</p><p>Il savait qu’il y avait quelques cachettes sur le Sunny où le blond avait planqué des paquets en dernière urgence. Sauf que pour ce dernier, une dernière urgence n’était pas deux jours de navigation. </p><p>Pour le sabreur ça l’était clairement mais bon passons. </p><p>Actuellement c’était surtout drôle parce que le chef cherchait la clope qu’il avait posé un peu plus tôt, à cause d’une furieuse envie de faire quelque chose de sa bouche autre que fumer sa dernière cigarette avant encore un jours de navigation. </p><p>Ce qui amusait grandement le vert. </p><p>« Tu peux pas m’aider au lieu de te foutre de moi ? » </p><p>« Où serait le plaisir là-dedans ? » son petit-ami grogna et il s’approcha du corps tendu face à lui. Il en profita pour embrasser ce dernier qui fondit légèrement au toucher. </p><p>Quand Sanji papillonna des yeux à nouveau, Zoro tenait la clope entre ses doigts devant ses yeux bleus. </p><p>« Où- »</p><p>« Tu l’as mise à ton oreille crétin. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji n’était pas un lève tard. C’était même un lève tôt, trop tôt souvent d’ailleurs ce qui faisait qu’il n’était jamais très longtemps dans le lit avec son amant. Bien sûr ça ne l’empêchait pas de passer des nuits aux côtés du vert sans problème ou faire d’autres activités qui réduisaient encore un peu son rythme de sommeil.</p><p>Mais des fois, quand les batailles ou les tempêtes se faisaient de nuit, Nami lui octroyait le droit à la grasse matinée. Donc il ne s’en privait pas. </p><p>Donc, ce matin là, il ne fût pas réellement étonné de se faire réveiller par les baisers de Zoro sur son épaule. Chose qui arrivait presque toujours quand il était de grasse mat’. Soit parce que le sabreur venait de se réveiller également ou parce qu’il était temps que le blond se lève. </p><p>Sauf qu’après un coup d’oeil vers le réveil sur la table de nuit, il se dit que c’était encore bien tôt pour que le bretteur vienne le réveiller. Et ce dernier était habillé donc on excluait la théorie des bisous langoureux ou matinaux. </p><p>Zoro eut un sourire contrit et Sanji reçut une douche froide. Le vert n’eut même pas le temps de commencer à expliquer la situation, aka Luffy qui avait voulu cuisiner pour tout le monde, qu’il était déjà paré à se mettre au travail.</p><p>« Luffy ! » hurla-t-il en sortant de la cabine des garçons, là où leur chambre avait été aménagé. « Je vais t’emplâtrer ! »</p><p>« Sanji ! Promis y a rien ! » se défendit le brun en sortant de la cuisine, où une fumée noire sortait avec lui. Le capitaine vit très bien le moment où son chef allait le tuer. </p><p>« Cours ! » Et Luffy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sous le rire des autres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoil WCI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bien des années après leur découverte du One Piece, Zoro se retrouva, encore, dans le palais Vinsmoke accompagné de Nami. Pour une réunion politique entre les Vinsmoke et Alabasta. </p><p>Nami, il comprenait. Elle s’était plus ou moins installée dans les draps de la princesse, maintenant reine du désert mais lui ? Ouais il baisait l’un des princes scientifiques mais ce dernier n’en avait rien à faire de son royaume.</p><p>En fait, il faisait juste le lien entre les deux puissances vu qu’il connaissait les deux parties. Ce qui l’emmerdait profond et Zoro comprenait. Sanji avait certes de nouveau des liens avec sa sœur, et vaguement avec ses frères, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait envie de mélanger ses deux vies.</p><p>Ce qui était pourtant le cas à l’instant vu que Reiju et Vivi discutaient tranquillement entre reines pendant que Sanji avait décider d’aider Cosette en cuisine et que lui et Nami avaient fini sur une des nombreuses terrasses du palais Vinsmoke. En contrebas, ils pouvaient voir le Sunny amarré avec leur équipage toujours à bord. </p><p>Les frères de Sanji étaient il ne savait où et ça l’arrangeait. </p><p>« Pourquoi on est là ? » grommela-t-il encore une fois dans le vent, alors que ça faisait bien une heure que son compagnon était parti aux fourneaux pour, littéralement, le pays scientifique entier et leur équipage.</p><p>« Parce qu’on baise la royauté. » répondit Nami en buvant un cocktail apporté par un des servants non-loin d’eux.</p><p>« Un chasseur de prime et une voleuse qui baisent la royauté, on aura tout vu. » ils sourirent tout deux de manière grognarde.</p><p>« Que veux-tu, on s’est élevé dans la société mon cher Zoro. » s’amusa-t-elle en levant son petit-doigt en l’air. Un silence se fit avant qu’ils ne rient tout deux. Leurs verres tintèrent dans l’air. « A notre élèvement social. »</p><p>« A nos royaux compagnons pirates. » répondit-il avant qu’ils ne boivent tout deux une nouvelle gorgée de leurs boissons respectives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Sanji. » fit Nami en regardant étrangement Zoro qui avait eu droit à beaucoup d’attention durant le repas.</p><p>Ce n’était pas ce qui chagrinait la rousse. Depuis qu’ils avaient annoncé leur relation, il n’était pas rare que les deux hommes oublient un peu qu’ils n’étaient pas toujours seuls. Souvent. Mais cela avait été dans un autre genre de matin-là. Le blond avait était doux dans chacun de ses gestes, presque précautionneux. </p><p>Ce qui étrange parce que ça, ça n’arrivait pas quand ils étaient à la vision de tous. </p><p>Le fait que Zoro soit toujours dans l’immense canapé pour faire son semblant de sieste plutôt que dans le nid de pie à commencer ses entraînement confirmait juste que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi.</p><p>« Oui Nami chérie, qui a-t-il ? »</p><p>« Tu peux m’expliquer le pourquoi Zoro est là ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant avoir une réponse qui l’éclairerait un peu. Tout ce qu’elle reçu fût un rougissement et un grognement venant de derrière elle. « Sanji on avait déjà dit que Zoro devait être capable de se battre après vos activités. »</p><p>« Ce n’est – non ce n’est – oh mon dieu. » s’arrêta tout seul le blond en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ah ? Elle avait faux ? Pourtant ce n’était pas la première fois que leur sabreur finissait boitant légèrement à cause d’une nuit un peu trop mouvementée. Et Sanji jouait le même jeu que ce matin-là en voyant cela.</p><p>« On devait. Mais euh... » reprit celui-ci avant de s’arrêter à nouveau. </p><p>« J’ai glissé et fissuré le coccyx. » fit la voix bourrue derrière elle. Nami se tourna rapidement à celle-ci en regardant son compagnon d’équipage comme elle l’avait jamais vu. « Heureuse sorcière ? »</p><p>« Comment – attends comment – C’est pas possible. » finit-elle par soupirer. </p><p>« Il a loupé le lit en me portant. Chopper était assez embarrassé. » </p><p>Elle porta une main à son visage avant de secouer la tête. Sérieusement, il n’y avait que Zoro pour finir par loupé un lit et se péter un truc. Encore. Elle en pouvait plus des hommes de son équipage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les légendes, ça avait bercé son enfance, ça avait sauvé sa vie et ça avait changé cette dernière. </p><p>Maintenant, dans un sens, ils étaient les légendes. Ils étaient les hommes et femmes qui avaient découverts le OnePiece et Laugh Tale, deux autres légendes qui l’avaient fait rêver enfant mais qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré toucher du doigt. </p><p>Pourtant, en devenant une légende lui-même, il n’avait pas perdu de vue celle qui avait maintenu son coeur et sa tête à flot pendant tant d’années. Rêver avait été son échappatoire, sa façon d’espérer à mieux, sa façon de vivre pendant si longtemps qu’il ne pouvait arrêter aujourd’hui. </p><p>Ils allaient pourtant vers l’ancienne terre de Marie-Joie, là où, si ses réflexions et celles de Robin étaient justes, devrait s’être formé All Blue après cette décennie, une dizaine d’années après la destruction de cette terre rouge sang. </p><p>Zoro se tenait derrière lui, ou plutôt il était dans les bras du vert appuyé sur la rambarde arrière. Il était terrifié à l’idée que la légende qui l'avait bercé ne soit au final que cela, une légende. Ca n’avait pas de sens, ça ne changerait rien à sa vie. C’était qu’un rêve après tout. Mais si ça ne l’était pas ?</p><p>Si ce n’était pas un rêve de gamin mais bien quelque chose de tangible ? </p><p>Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire. </p><p>Les lèvres du sabreur l’embrassèrent dans son cou et il poussa un soupir. Il pouvait entendre Luffy hurler qu’ils allaient bientôt arriver. </p><p>Qu’importe le résultat. Il irait bien. Il avait sa famille avec lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne bougea pas en sentant le corps contre le sien. Zoro savait qu’il devrait avoir l’habitude pourtant, que cela faisait un moment que lui et le blond dormaient ensemble, étaient ensemble. Pourtant il y avait toujours la petite minute, la petite seconde où son corps se préparait à se battre pour sa vie.</p><p>Au moins bruit, au moindre mouvement, le sabreur se tendait. C’était stupide. Il y avait des tours de gardes pour éviter les attaques surprises. Ils avaient un système d’alarme fabriqué par Franky si jamais quelque chose clochait dans le navire. </p><p>Ils devaient avoir le bateau le plus sécurisé des mers, hors peut-être celui de Bege vu qu’il pouvait se fondre avec il paraissait. Pourtant, il y avait toujours la petite minute, la petite seconde où chaque présence était un danger aux yeux du vert.</p><p>Il s’en voulait chaque matin, chaque nuit, de considérer son amant comme une menace contre lui. Sanji n’avait jamais rien dit quand les mains arrivaient sur sa gorge parce qu’il avait réveillé l’ours en plein sommeil. Ou quand c’était la pointe d’un sabre contre sa joue ou sa gorge. Le chef avait toujours fait comme si ces moments n’existaient pas. </p><p>Mais ils tournaient dans la tête du bretteur, encore et encore, en boucle à certains moments. </p><p>Et si un jours, la minute devenait deux ? Et si un jours, la seconde était trop longue ? Que deviendrai le cook si jamais son esprit mettait trop de temps à se rendre compte qu’il était en sécurité ?</p><p>Il savait que ce dernier pouvait très bien se défendre. Surtout de lui. Mais la vision sombre de ses mains trop serrées autour de la gorge blanche ou de la lame trop enfoncée dans le visage de son homme restait ancrée sur le creux de ses paupières. </p><p>Il embrassa l’épaule devant lui, maudissant légèrement cette vie de pirate qu’ils avaient décidé de suivre. Aucuns d’eux ne l’échangeraient pour rien au monde bien sûr, mais des fois Zoro voulait juste se réveiller sans avoir peur pour sa vie durant cette première minute, cette première seconde où le monde du sommeil n’était plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rappelez lui pourquoi il sortait avec le masochiste de service ? Ah oui, parce qu’il était assez stupide pour tomber amoureux du sabreur alors qu’ils parlaient généralement plus avec leurs corps qu’avec des mots. Sanji soupira un instant en voyant les nombreux bandages un peu partout sur le corps de Zoro et il commença à les enlever afin de les changer. </p><p>Chopper était toujours celui qui s’en chargeait, en général, mais comme Luffy s’était réveillé le matin même après son habituel coma post-bataille, le petit renne était près de leur capitaine. </p><p>Puis ça ne dérangeait pas le chef de s’occuper de son compagnon un peu. Même si, par les dieux marins, il était très étonné du nombre de bandage que son amant avait. Enfin, il ne devrait pas, Zoro était un des plus blessés à chaque putain de combat qu’ils faisaient. Mais pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu voir son homme être en un seul morceaux. </p><p>Il sentit ce dernier se réveiller sous ses doigts alors qu’il massait légèrement les zones endolories avec la crème que le petit médecin lui avait donné. </p><p>« Hey. » fit la voix bourrue du sabreur. </p><p>« Hey. » répondit-il en serrant légèrement les bandages sur la zone nettoyée. « Besoin de boire un truc ? » son vis-à-vis secoua légèrement la tête et il soupira. « Ok. Tournes-toi, vais m’occuper de ton dos. »</p><p>« Chopper ? » demanda tout de même Zoro en faisant ce que lui disait le blond. </p><p>« Avec Luffy. Ne t’inquiètes pas. »</p><p>Il entendit vaguement un ok, avant qu’un silence léger se refasse entre eux. Sanji retint difficilement de dire quoique ce soit face aux plaies de sortie qu’il pouvait voir, nombreuses qu’elles étaient, aussi vieilles que les nouvelles qu’il allait devoir panser à nouveau. Non vraiment, pourquoi il sortait avec la deuxième plus grosse tête de mule de ce bateau ?</p><p>« Pourquoi je t’aime déjà ? » lança-t-il en passant la pommade sur les plaies, faisant se tendre son amant.</p><p>« Débrouilles toi avec ta conscience cuistot. » il pouvait entendre la légère tendresse dans les mots bruts de décoffrages. Il était habitué maintenant. « Je vais bien. »</p><p>« Ouais. T’as intérêt. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoil WholeCakeIsland<br/>J'ai fais des caméo aussi<br/>On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Est-ce que Zoro s’était attendu à voir de bon matin (pour lui, pas le reste du monde, c’était le coup de feu pour le restaurant sous ses pieds hein) un putain de navire avec le drapeau des Vinsmoke ? Nope. Absolument pas.</p><p>Les emmerdes de bon matin, il s’en passerait bien. Surtout que c’était à lui d’avertir son patron et cher et tendre. Pourquoi il avait décidé d’épouser le putain de sourcil vrillé déjà ?</p><p>Ah oui. L’amour tout ça.</p><p>En voyant définitivement le bateau Vinsmoke venir près du Baratie, il se demanda si c’était pas mieux pour lui de fuir quelques semaines et s’il n’aurait jamais dû demander son compagnon en mariage… Surtout si c’était pour voir la belle-famille débarquer bordel.</p><p>Il se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas envie de faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu, disant simplement qu’il était encore au lit quand le bateau s’était amarré au pont en excuse… Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il rencontrait la magnifique fratrie de son homme mais moins ils les voyaient, mieux ils étaient.</p><p>Il savait que Reiju appelait régulièrement, surtout quand lui-même était absent parce qu’en vadrouille pour massacrer les petits nouveaux qui voulaient son titre de meilleur sabreur. Il aimait bien la rose. Elle avait mis beaucoup d’eau dans son vin et elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour connaître et avoir une relation avec son frère anciennement disparu.</p><p>Yonji ça allait aussi, étrangement. Le petit dernier était venu quelques fois au Baratie, seul, juste pour profiter de la cuisine de son frère aîné et cela avait étrangement aidé à calmer les tensions entre les deux. Sanji ne serait jamais du genre à dire non pour nourrir quelqu’un, même si cette personne était une ordure de première, et les compliments de l’assassin avaient réussi à dérider le blond assez pour qu’ils aient une conversation.</p><p>Mais les deux autres… Par Calypso c’était compliqué. Ils ne venaient pas, ce qui était un bon point en soit. Sauf que les seuls appels que Sanji recevait de leur part étaient soit de la condescendance face à son métier (ce que Reiju essayait tant bien que mal de balayer), soit des railleries. Le sabreur ne comprenait pas l’intérêt à vrai dire.</p><p>Ce n’était pas sa famille, pas encore, donc il ne disait rien. Ou peu. Et le blond haussait en général les épaules parce cela ne le touchait plus vraiment.</p><p>Il poussa un soupir en posant les jumelles sur l’une des étagères du nid de pie. Bon bah, il avait son fiancé à prévenir.<br/>.</p><p>Manger avec les Vinsmoke. C’était ce que Sanji lui avait demandé de faire pendant que lui était toujours en cuisine avec l’équipe de petits jeunes (Carne et les autres étant en congés pendant quelques jours). Ouais. Il avait vécu pire c’était sûr mais il retenait.</p><p>Il y aurait vengeance.</p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi encore mais il y aurait, le blond n’aurait qu’à bien se tenir. Parce que c’était bien sympathique de lui dire de surveiller la fratrie, il préférait encore surveiller les gosses de Luffy et Nami. Non vraiment les deux petites teignes pouvaient être terribles mais moins que les quatre personnes qui s’avançaient vers lui actuellement.</p><p>« Hey Zoro-bro ! T’es rentré quand ? » lança le plus jeune des frères en lui serrant la main et le tirant pour une semi-étreinte étrange. Ouais. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à la proximité que l’assassin avait avec lui mais ça allait. Disons qu’il le permettait quand il pouvait voir que ça faisait plaisir à son amant.</p><p>« Une semaine ou deux. » répondit-il avant de sourire à la Reine Vinsmoke qui le prit également dans ses bras. Bien plus doucement que son cadet. Derrière elle, il put voir les deux autres un peu grognons.</p><p>« Sanji est en plein coup de feu, il viendra quand ça se calmera un peu. » annonça-t-il à la rose qui fit un geste de main pour signifier que ce n’était rien.</p><p>« Tss, toujours derrière les fourneaux à faire un boulot de domestique quoi. » grommela Niji, mais ils l’entendirent tous très bien. Il fronça simplement les sourcils. Ça commençait déjà et ils n’étaient même pas rentrés dans le restaurant. Génial.</p><p>« Niji. Tes remarques restent dans ton crâne ou tu retournes au bateau. » le ton sans appel de la seule femme de la fratrie l’amusa presque. Mais la moue boudeuse du bleu ? Totalement.</p><p>« En plus Sanji cuisine méga bien ! Vous allez voir, vous allez pas en revenir après la première fourchette. » enchaîna l’autre vert, faisant sourire Zoro. Yonji était devenu le second fan incontesté de la cuisine de son homme, après Luffy bien entendu.</p><p>« Il nous a fait dresser une table dans la partie privée, vu que le restaurant est bondé ce midi. »</p><p>La jeune femme s’inquiéta immédiatement du fait qu’ils avaient oublié de prévenir de leur arrivée alors qu’il haussait les épaules en marchant vers la petite porte cachée que Franky avait aménagé des années avant, après un long passage au Baratie où ce dernier s’était fait agrandir et réaménager de fond en comble. Zeff avait regardé ça d’un œil noir, de même que le reste de son équipe à vrai dire. Mais ils avaient confiance en Sanji qui disait que le cyborg fou n’était pas non plus stupide et ne détruirait pas le bébé de son paternel.</p><p>C’était plus grand c’est sûr. Trois étages en plus, pour servir de dortoir aux clients qui avaient besoin de dormir et pour les équipes du restaurant. Sans compter des chambres réservées aux StrawHat et à d’autres équipages amis. Les cuisines étaient bien plus grandes également et il y avait maintenant deux salles pleines à craquer de client nuit et jour qui attendaient la cuisine du chef du Roi des Pirates.</p><p>Et p’être voir le second de ce dernier s’ils avaient un peu de chance et qu’il ne s’était pas perdu en chemin pour rentrer. Ou s’il ne dormait pas dans sa propre chambre à vrai dire.</p><p>La jeune Levy, une jeune serveuse aux cheveux bleus, s’amusa à le voir hésiter dans le couloir menant aux parties communes et elle les amena à la table qu’elle venait tout juste de dresser. Elle lui rappelait Robin dans un certain sens, toujours heureuse d’en apprendre plus sur n’importe quel sujet, toujours avide de connaissance. Alors que son petit-copain, chasseur de prime visiblement et qui squattait régulièrement le Baratie, c’était plus… Kidd ? Lui ? Un mélange des deux ?</p><p>Ouais ils formaient un couple étrange. Mais bon, à côté de leur patron et lui ça passait comme une lettre à la poste.</p><p>« Comment va notre petit frère alors ? » demanda Reiju quand la jeune femme revient plusieurs minutes plus tard avec leurs entrées. Il ne manqua pas les yeux baladeurs de Yonji mais il savait que la petite se défendait bien.</p><p>« Bien. C’est un peu le rush vu le futur mariage de Koza et Vivi le mois prochain et qu’il doit s’occuper du menu et du planning du restaurant mais il va bien. »</p><p>Il vit le moment où un certain mot fit tiquer les trois aînés de son compagnon. Le sabreur n’était pas stupide. Il se doutait bien que cette visite impromptue était dû à la magnifique annonce du journal.</p><p>Parce que, bien sûr, Brook, Franky et Luffy avaient vendu la mèche en hurlant ça sur tous les toits à leurs trois bouts du monde. Pour l’intimité qu’ils avaient prévu à la base c’était râpé comme on dit.</p><p>Que les quatre Vinsmoke arrivent littéralement une semaine après que le bout de torchon ne soit médiatisé sur toutes les mers, ce n’était pas une visite de courtoisie ou une surprise ou une coïncidence. Nope. C’était le magnifique repas de belle-famille vs le fiancé qui volait la pureté de leur être cher.</p><p>Bon, en vrai, ça faisait bien vingt ans que Sanji n’était plus pur du tout. Mais il n’allait pas en parler. Nope.</p><p>Pourtant, les mots de Reiju se perdirent à cause des sons étranges que ses deux frères venaient de faire à l’instant. Zoro eut un sourire narquois. Ils venaient de découvrir pourquoi leur cher frère faisait un métier de ‘’domestique’’ comment ils le disaient si bien.</p><p>Le sourire fier du petit dernier agrandit le sien : « Je l’avais dit, San’ fait la meilleure nourriture ! »</p><p>« Ce n’est pas pour rien que Big Mom a calmé une de ses fameuses crises en mangeant sa nourriture après tout. » fit-il assez fièrement, sous les yeux tendres de la rose « C’est le meilleur cuistot de ces mers et autant les Marines que les Révolutionnaires ou les pirates viennent poser leurs ancres ici. Faut réserver plusieurs mois à l’avance pour espérer avoir une place. »</p><p>« Ouiiii » se plaignit aussitôt Yonji « Je voulais venir le mois dernier mais y avait plus de place. »</p><p>« Mais il ne dit jamais non à quelqu’un n’est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune femme « Luffy m’a raconté plusieurs histoires à ce propos quand nous l’avons croisé y a quelques semaines. »</p><p>« On nourrit toujours quelqu’un qui a faim. » répondit-il simplement.</p><p>Il ne s’étonna pas du léger silence dans lequel le rouge et le bleu restèrent et il fût bien heureux de revoir Levy un peu après pour prendre leurs assiettes vides.</p><p>« Sanji m’a dit qu’il prendrait une pause dans cinq minutes » les informa-t-elle « Takao vient de se réveiller et va prendre la suite. »</p><p>« Merci de cette déclaration jeune demoiselle. » fit Niji d’une voix doucereuse qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la fratrie entière, amusant Zoro. « Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »</p><p>« Vous pouvez. » s’amusa la bleue « Mais je me dois de vous prévenir que j’ai quelqu’un et qu’il n’aime pas qu’on s’intéresse de trop près à ma personne. »</p><p>Personne ne fit un commentaire sur le sourire fier de la jeune serveuse, sur les rires sous capes de Reiju ou Ichiji, ou encore de l’air clairement fouteur de gueule de Yonji. Nope. Mais il aimait bien montrer que lui aussi ça l’amusait de voir ce dragueur se prendre un vent.</p><p>« Je me doute que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici Zoro. » lança le rouge un peu après. Il fronça les sourcils un instant mais l’autre homme reprit rapidement « Votre mariage - »</p><p>« N’est pas de votre ressort. » le coupa-t-il froidement. « Que je sache, vous en aviez rien à foutre de sa vie pendant bien des années avant de vouloir l’utiliser. Alors à qui il fout une bague au doigt, ce n’est clairement pas de votre ressort. »</p><p>« Nous savons Zoro » essaya de calmer Reiju mais les yeux bleus, si semblable à ceux de Sanji, de l’homme face à lui étaient noirs de colère et fixés dans les siens. Il n’en démordrait pas. « Nous sommes là pour donner notre bénédiction, nous sommes juste heureux pour vous. Pour lui. »</p><p>« Même s’il aurait pu clairement trouver mieux qu’un roturier. » lança le bleu. Il eut envie de rire.</p><p>« Niji. » firent les trois autres comme une seule personne et cela l’étonna à vrai dire. Ce fût Ichiji qui reprit : « Ils font tous deux partis de l’équipage du Roi des Pirates, je pense que ça suffit pour enlever notre cher beau-frère » il insista sur le mot « des roturiers. De plus, nous voulons simplement rappeler une certaine chose. »</p><p>Le visage du deuxième se fendit d’un sourire froid et calculateur avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche : « Fait du mal à notre frère et ton cadavre ne sera jamais retrouvé. »</p><p>Reiju se frappa le front à la déclaration, se cachant le visage dans ses mains avec désespoir. Elle n’en pouvait simplement plus de sa fratrie, il pouvait le deviner. Yonji était un peu dans le même état même si clairement amusé par la situation. Les deux autres frères étaient justement terriblement sérieux et cela lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.</p><p>… Réellement ?</p><p>Il se mit à rire, de bon coeur. Et Sanji apparu à ce moment-là.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qui peut bien te faire rire, cactus ? » demanda-t-il en allant chercher une chaise. Il ne s’était pas changé et avait toujours sa blouse de cuisine sur le dos. Zoro aimait le voir comme ça. C’était un peu son mode décontracté, même si c’était son uniforme de travail. Le blond était toujours calme dans ces fringues et le vert aimait voir ça sur le visage de son homme.</p><p>Il vit très bien les yeux un peu paniqués des deux frères aînés et cela le fit rire encore plus.</p><p>« Oh rien, juste une discussion de belle-famille. »</p><p>Le visage du cuistot se tourna vers ses frères aînés, puis sa sœur (toujours cachée dans ses mains) et enfin son petit-frère. Il poussa un soupir avant de reposer son regard sur le rouge et le bleu qui regardèrent ailleurs.</p><p>« Vous savez que je lui botte son cul très bien tout seul hein ? » le ton était presque doux, ce qui pourrait l’étonner s’il ne savait pas que l’homme qu’il allait épouser était bien trop bon et gentil. « J’ai juste à dire deux trois mots et il finit au sol. »</p><p>« Oye ! » C’était privé ça !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S’il y avait bien une vision habituelle sur le Sunny, c’était Zoro entrain de dormir quelque part en plein milieu de la journée. Sanji ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait failli marcher sur son amant en sortant d’une pièce parce qu’il était là, au sol, pile devant la porte comme le chieur qu’il était. </p><p>Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l’avait laissé dormir en pensant qu’il était mignon comme ça, aussi. </p><p>Ni le nombre de fois où il l’avait réveillé (avec délicatesse ou non, dépendait de s’il était pressé) parce que merde il était au milieu bordel. </p><p>Donc, voir le sabreur dormir quelque part, aka aujourd’hui sur le pont en plein dans l’herbe, c’était habituel. </p><p>C’était devenu peu à peu habituel de voir Chopper dormir avec lui. Quelque soit l’endroit en question par ailleurs. </p><p>Des fois il se demandait si les bois ne gênait pas trop le vert. Les avoir enfoncer dans le ventre ou les côtes devaient pas être le top du confort. Puis il se rappelait que son homme pouvait très bien dormir sur la table, la tête dans une casserole vide, s’il ne faisait pas un minimum attention. </p><p>Il mit une légère couverture sur ses deux compagnons et il ne manqua pas le léger regard de remerciement que Zoro lui lança en repartant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Poses-moi ! » hurlait Sanji sous les rires légers des autres, ou celui totalement fou de Luffy qui se fichait bien d’être discret. </p><p>Le blond s’était pétée la jambe durant leur dernière bataille et, autant il ne supportait pas les béquilles mais il faisait avec, autant il avait envie d’enfoncer son pied dans la tête du vert actuellement. Parce que ce dernier avait décrété de l’aider littéralement tout le temps.</p><p>Et donc il le portait à longueur de journée depuis deux jours. </p><p>« Nope. » répondit Zoro, en montant vers la cuisine avec un cuistot rouge de colère. </p><p>« Je suis pas un putain de sac à patate bordel de merde ! Je peux marcher putain d’asperge de mes deux ! »</p><p>« Tu râles à chaque fois que tu dois prendre les escaliers avec les béquilles. » Oui bon ok et alors ? Ca changeait pas qu’il n’était pas un putain de sac à pomme de terre. Merci bien. Des fois il se demandait où il pouvait voir le romantisme du sabreur quand à côté il se comportait comme une parfaite brute.</p><p>« Poses-moi. » grommela-t-il. Pour simplement se faire porter d’une différente façon alors qu’ils avaient fini les escaliers. Il rougit un peu à la position, clairement il était passé du sac à patate à la toute jeune mariée et il n’appréciait pas trop ça. Surtout en voyant le sourire grognard de son amant. </p><p>« Je te hais. » fit-il doucement en s’accrochant quand même aux épaules de ce dernier.</p><p>« Mais oui cuistot. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première fois que Sanji l’avait embrassé, c’était dans l’euphorie de le savoir en vie après qu’il se soit enfin réveillé à Thriller Barck. Ils n’en avaient jamais réellement reparlé et leur rapport n’avait pas réellement changé.</p><p>Zoro avait prit ça comme une certaine forme de soulagement et de la joie de le savoir en vie. C’était tout. Il était étonné que cela vienne du blond mais il aurait prit le geste de n’importe qui à ce moment-là pour exactement la même chose, qu’importe le geste. </p><p>La deuxième fois, ce fût quand ils se retrouvèrent à Sabaody, entre deux courses, dans une ruelle où personne n’aurait pu les voir. Il n’avait pas réellement compris le pourquoi cette fois-là et le cuistot l’avait regardé quelques secondes avant de rire. Et de le prendre par la main pour continuer leurs courses. Il s’était posé des questions mais n’avait pas osé les prononcer à voix haute. </p><p>Il en avait parlé à Nami, parce que la sorcière lisait bien trop bien en lui et avait très vite remarqué son air tête en l’air quand ils étaient rentrés au Sunny. La rousse lui avait rit au nez avant de simplement dire qu’ils étaient des idiots. </p><p>La troisième fois, ce fût lui qui embrassa Sanji. Et il l’avait frappé aussi. Fortement. Il l’avait engueulé. Et le blond avait rit en disant qu’il méritait. Et il l’avait réembrassé. Qu’importe que les autres chuchotent sur ce qu’il se passait actuellement. </p><p>De toute façon, Nami leur expliqua très rapidement en les forçant à partir quand leurs mains devinrent un peu trop baladeuses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était cool d’avoir une chambre sur le Sunny. Ca leur faisait un peu d’intimité, ce qui manquait toujours grandement sur un navire où vous étiez dix à vivre, mais ils savaient tous très bien que ça changeait pas grand-chose. Oui Franky avait fait en sorte de faire de grands et larges murs pour que les sons ne passent pas d’une pièce à l’autre mais bon. </p><p>La gueule qu’ils tiraient au moment où ils sortaient de la chambre était largement suffisante pour que tout le monde sache ce qu’il s’était passé là-dedans. </p><p>Pour cela que quand ils s’amarraient sur une nouvelle île, Nami leur laissait le soin de se choisir un hôtel. Parce que, bien qu’elle soit très heureuse pour eux et de leur vie sexuelle qui semblait bien remplie, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Ce que certains dans l’équipage n’avaient pas encore compris visiblement..</p><p>(Oui elle pensait fortement à Franky et Brook. Très fortement.)</p><p>Ce que Sanji appréciait. Avoir une chambre peinard dans un hôtel différent de celui des autres leur rendait un peu d’intimité. Et surtout, ça évitait qu’ils aient une tronche totalement « sortie du lit parce que baise » en retrouvant les autres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était rare que les deux hommes prennent la garde ensemble. A vrai dire, Zoro avait l’habitude que son compagnon dorme sans lui les soirs où il était de surveillance. Mais des fois le blond n’arrivait pas à dormir. </p><p>Insomnies disait-il. Cauchemars disait son visage. </p><p>Le vert ne faisait aucun commentaire, laissant son amant prendre un livre ou lui parler. Des fois ils faisaient tout autre chose, des fois ils ne parlaient pas et regardaient l’horizon à deux, chacun de son côté ou non. Il ne forçait jamais Sanji à lui parler de ses cauchemars ou à venir vers lui. Il laissait le blond faire les premiers pas, les premiers mots, les premiers gestes. </p><p>Et les rares fois où Sanji montait avec lui, quand le soleil commençait doucement à se lever, le blond l’embrassait au premier rayon de l’astre lumineux. Avant de lui sourire et de descendre faire le petit-déjeuner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro n’aimait pas les chats. </p><p>Bon en soit il en avait rien à foutre de ces félins mais là il ne les aimait vraiment pas. Ou alors il voudrait en être un allez savoir. </p><p>Il y avait un bar à chats dans l’île où ils s’étaient arrêtés et, bien sûr, Luffy avait voulu y faire un tour parce que ‘’les chats c’est trop mignon !!’’. Personne n’avait été contre et le vert non plus à la base. Il se foutait de l’animal qu’il y avait tant qu’il pouvait trouver un peu d’alcool. </p><p>Sauf que là, il fusillait du regard les trois chats qui dormaient tranquillement sur les jambes de Sanji. Sous les rires de Robin et Nami. </p><p>Le blond roula des yeux au ciel en voyant son manège, bien sûr qu’il le fit. Mais merde, c’était sa place !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>